The Final Stand
by Sarasong101
Summary: It has been four months since Jackson Rippner took Julie hostage. Things turn in the worse for Julie when Jackson escapes from jail and kidnaps her again. Will she be able to survive his clutches again? Or will Jackson finally have his revenge and kill her for good?
1. Chapter 1

It has been four months Julie been kidnapped by Jackson Rippner. Since he had tortured and raped her. Julie was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and was having recurring nightmares from the events that happened to her. It was worse than the tragic car crash that took her parents life.

Julie was sitting in her therapist office talking about her nightmares and fears.

" Ever since I was taken away from my home, I keep having these nightmares that he would always come back and torture me and kill me. Sometimes I wish it would just go away."

Her therapist gave her a sympathetic look.

" Julie I know you're very strong and while you talk and the more you stay busy, the more you'll be able to gain a sense of security. You just have to believe these feelings will get less and less intense as time goes on."

" You know I was thinking of getting a part time job. Probably at my cousin's hotel because I like spending more time with her and she's the only family I've got left."

Her therapist gave her a proud look.

Well that's great! I'm glad you're doing something productive."

The therapist put her notebook down.

"Well I guess this session's over. I will see you next week. Good luck on your job."

Julie grabbed her purse and got up from her seat.

"Thank you Mrs. McPherson. I'll try my best to do what I can to be strong."

Julie left the office and went outside to the parking lot and went to her car and drove back home.

################################################## 

_Julie started to beg. "No! No! Please! Please! Please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything!"_

_"Ain't gonna help." _

_Jackson took out his whip out of the briefcase again. He whipped her hard twice and Julie screamed._

_'That bitch will pay."_

_And he kept whipping her and whipping her. Julie screamed and cried in pain as he kept whipping her. It felt like sharp knives piercing her skin. The whipping was getting worse and Julie screamed in agony._

Julie woke up screaming in a cold sweat. It was the middle of the night and Julie started to cry. Lisa came into Julie's room and hugged her tightly.

"Shhhh! It's okay. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. He's not gonna harm you. He's in jail and he won't come anywhere near you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I wish the nightmares could just stop. They seem so real to me. It's like I'm in a horror movie where the killer always comes back and tries to kill you over and over again. I'm afraid he might do that to me."

Lisa wiped away her tears. "Well tomorrow is your first day of work. So you'll be able to hang out with me and it'll put your mind off of things."

"You're right. I'm just going through a lot of stress that's all. I think I'm okay going back to sleep."

Lisa got up from Julie's bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Julie. Sweet dreams."

"You too." Julie plopped her head down on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

###############################################

The next day was a warm and nice sunny day in Miami. It was Julie's first day at work and was helping Lisa looking at resumes of people who were looking for jobs in the kitchen.

The phone rang and Lisa answered it. "Lux Atlantic hotel how can I help you?"

"Lisa it's Cynthia. The honeymoon suite is already for the couple that was supposed to arrive later."

"Okay thanks I'll be right there."

Lisa hung up. "I'm just gonna check on the honeymoon suite. Just keep your eye on any customers that could need help."

"No problem Leese."

A man in a delivery uniform came in holding a carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Julie looked up at the man. "Hi can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Julie Reisert here. I'm supposed to deliver these to her."

Julie smiled. "That's me!"

"These flowers are for you."

The deliveryman put the flowers down on the desk.

"Thank you."

Julie scanned through the flowers. They were red pink and yellow roses, which were Julie's favorite. There was also a note attached to it.

**For a pretty lady like you, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. I hope someday we could see each other in person and get to know you more. **

** Love,**

** Your secret admirer**

Julie smiled in aw. She never had a serious boyfriend in her life.

"I've got a secret admirer."

**Well here's the 1****st**** chapter for the sequel I had promised. There's no action here, but there will be in later chapters. I'm not sure I'll get all the chapters done a.s.a.p. but I'll try. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this part. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Julie was sitting on the couch happily looking at the card from the flowers. Lisa came into the room and said, "Somebody's happy."

Julie showed Lisa the flowers and the note. "Someone send this to me while I was at work. I think it's sweet. I wonder who this guy could be?"

Lisa looked at the note. "Wow! This guy has a way with words."

"He sure does." Julie got up from the couched and yawned. "We it's been a long day at work and I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Leese."

"Night Julie. Sweet dreams." Lisa kissed her on the cheek and Julie went upstairs to her room.

#################################################

_Julie was walking down the halls in the house. She heard someone screaming and crying. She couldn't find Lisa and Joe at all._

_"Lisa? Joe? Where are you guys?"_

_Julie started walking frantically. The screaming was starting to scare her. She started to run and run and saw that the screaming and crying was coming from Lisa's room._

_She opened the door and saw Lisa lying on her bed. She came over to her and started to shake her. "Lisa. Lisa wake up! Can't you hear me? Wake up!"_

_She turned her over and saw Lisa's eyes wide open motionless and her whole body was covered with blood. Julie screamed as she saw Lisa's dead body. She screamed again as she saw Joe lying on the ground dead also covered in blood._

_"This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"_

_"Oh, but I'm afraid it is." Said a taunting familiar taunting voice._

_Julie turned around and saw Jackson Rippner holding a bloody knife._

_"No! No!_

_Jackson came towards her and grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the bed._

_"I told you I would be back. You think those prison bars could've kept me forever? I don't think so!"_

_Julie panicked and screamed, "Please! Please don't do this! I'll do anything you want. Please don't kill me!"_

_"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Jackson raised his knife and plunged it in Julie's chest._

Julie woke up with a gasp. She had another nightmare of him again and this time she was killed in the dream. Julie got out of bed and tiptoed to Lisa's room. She quietly opened the door and saw Lisa was sleeping peacefully and there was no blood or Jackson.

Julie went back to her room and looked at the note that her secret admirer gave her. "At least you'll protect me from him."

##############################################

It was morning and it was the weekend and Julie was eating her usual breakfast eggs and bacon. The doorbell rang and Julie got up from her seat and went to the door.

It was another deliveryman. "Package for Julie Reisert."

"That would be me."

It was more flowers and he handed it to her. "These came in the mail for you."

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day!"

Julie shut the door and put the flowers on the dining room table. There was another note on it. **Roses are red, violets are blue, and here are more flowers from here to you. I think you are special and you are beautiful on the inside as well as in**

**Love,**

**Your secret admirer.**

Julie smiled. This guy must really like her. Lisa came down from the stairs.

"Morning Julie! Did you get more flowers again?"

"Yes I did! I think this really likes me. I really wanna know who this guy is. He's sound so romantic."

Lisa gave her a concerned look. "I don't know Julie. You obviously don't know the guy and what if it could be someone dangerous? Or someone old? He could be a stalker."

"Leese, do these look like stalker notes at all? No! This is from a guy who totally just likes me and a little shy."

"Well I guess you're right. I'm just trying to protect you ever since…. Lisa stopped herself. She knew if she mentioned Jackson's name she would have a freak out. "Well you know what I mean."

"I know Lisa and don't worry. I'll try to stay safe."

Julie hugged Lisa and Lisa went back upstairs to change.


	3. Chapter 3

More flowers continue to arrive for Julie from the secret admirer. But the notes from the admirer got more sinister as Julie read each one of them. One of the notes said, **How's the scar of yours from the car crash? I bet it will never go away because it's emotional when you can never escape from the past.**

Another said, **When I find you, I will stab you with my knife many times and watch you bleed and become extinct.** Another one said, **Are the nightmares going away? So sad that you might never fall asleep again after what Jackson Rippner did to you.**

Julie couldn't take it anymore. She broke down into tears feeling desperate and depressed. Who was this person? How did he know that Jackson kidnapped her? What kind of sick twisted psychopath would do this?

Lisa heard Julie's sobs from upstairs. She rushed downstairs and went to the living room and saw Julie's cheeks all puffy and red, and was breathing really hard.

"Julie! Julie! What's wrong honey? Why are you so upset?"

Julie replied, " Look at these fucking notes that my secret admirer sent me! They've gotten all sinister ever since I got them and I think someone wants to kill me! Look at one of the notes!"

Lisa looked at one of the notes. "I will stab you with my knife many times and watch you bleed and become extinct? This is like really criminal!"

Julie put her hands to her face. "I can't take it anymore Leese. These flowers and notes are stressing me out. You were right. I should've been careful. What if it is him? What if he escaped from jail and is getting his revenge on me? Oh my god Lisa I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry Jules. We're gonna show this to the police. Right after work tomorrow we'll call the police and we'll get to the bottom of this."

###########################################

The next day at work, Julie couldn't get her mind off of it. The words were haunting her inside her head. Julie put her hands on her head. She was getting a pounding headache behind her eyes.

She couldn't even focus. She was too afraid that Jackson might come back for her. She wanted to find out who was sending her all those notes and flowers.

It had to be Jackson no doubt. Or someone helping him.

"Julie? Julie? Julie!"

Julie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up and saw Cynthia in front of her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you feeling okay? You look like shit ran over you twice."

Julie gave a sigh. "I'm going through a lot here. I have a freaking headache and my heart is pounding and I can't stop it."

"Maybe you should go home. Get some rest. I see this stalker problem is getting overwhelming for you."

But Julie protested. "No, no. I can't do that. I promised I would help Lisa here. Besides I have to work on these files."

"I'll take over these files for you and I'll tell Lisa you weren't feeling good. Okay?"

"Okay Cynthia. Thanks"

###########################################

Julie walked through the parking lot and went to her car. She unlocked the car with her car keys and sat down in the driver seat.

As Julie was about to start the car, she saw a man in a black mask sitting the back seat in her rear-view mirror. He held out a scarf and reached over and threw it around her neck like a lasso and started strangling her.

Julie tried to get the scarf off of her but to no avail. Thankfully, there was a flashlight on the seat next to her. She reached over to get the flashlight and to her luck she grabbed it and hit the man on the side of his head.

The attacker loosened his grip on Julie and she opened the door and jumped right out of the car. She gasped for air gulping until she could breathe right as she fell down.

As she got up, the attacker drove away in her car.

"Hey! Get back here asshole!"

But the he was gone. Someone stole her car!

"Shit!"

Julie took out her cell-phone and dialed 911. "911 what's your emergency?"

**Dun, Dunn Duuuunnnnn! Didn't see that one coming did ya? Sorry this took so long I had a writer's block. Anyway Plz review and comment on this one. I would love to have a lot of comments on here. Anyway I hoped you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa rushed outside because she saw the flashing lights of police cars. There were a group of cops surrounding Julie. There was also an ambulance.

Julie had a blanket wrapped around her and she very shaken of what happened to her. Lisa came up towards her and said, "Oh my god Julie are you okay? What happened?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. "Someone attacked me and stole my car!"

Lisa saw the bruises on her throat. "Did you see who it was?"

"Sort of, but he was wearing a mask. I'm terrified it could've been Jackson!"

Lisa hugged her tightly. "Oh you poor thing!"

A detective came up to her. "Excuse me ma'am, we've been tracing your car and it looks like it's back at your house."

Julie asked him, "Is there any evidence of the person who attacked me?"

The detective shook his head. "I'm afraid not. We couldn't find any fingerprints at all in the car except yours, but we did find a note and we'll send it to the lab and we can release it to you when the lab works is done."

Julie started to cry. "Oh god not another note. I can't believe this is happening! It's has to be Jackson. I know it is!"

All the police officers and Lisa shifted uncomfortably and looked at the ground. It was obvious Jackson Rippner had escape from jail. "Don't worry Julie we'll get to the bottom of this.

Suddenly Julie's cell phone started to buzz. It was a text and it said, **Next time, I will slice you in the face with a knife when I catch you again. **

**J.R.**

* * *

Back home, Julie was sitting on the couch, shaking and terrified of what Jackson might do to her next. She was starting to get paranoid and jumped when she heard a noise.

It was just the sound of a car horn honking outside. Julie calmed herself down and sat back down on the couch. Suddenly her cell phone rang and Julie shrieked.

She looked at the caller ID on the phone and it said blocked. She turned her phone off and put it back in her pocket. The phone rang again and it was still blocked so Julie slowly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Julie. Missed me?"

Julie's heart pounded as she heard Jackson's voice on the phone.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to finish the job. Lisa foiled my plans, then you foiled my plans, and now I'm finishing what I've started. Little lady you're so dead."

Julie was starting to get agitated and upset.

"Why are you doing this to me? Getting revenge on someone won't make things any better! I want you to leave me and Lisa alone!"

Jackson's sinister voice started to say, "I'm not leaving you two alone. I get what I want! I'm finishing the job and I'm finishing you! You're gonna be sorry and you gotta wait for me this time but you get away from me this time! You're so weak and fragile Jules. That's I keep coming after you. You're a weak, pathetic, little bitch who doesn't know how to start a fight. And with that you're nothing."

Julie started to cry. "Please! Please! Leave me alone!"

"Aw Julie are you crying?" Jackson asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you! You are a sick twisted bastard who kills innocent people. You're heart is as cold as ice and I don't give a flying fuck if you ever succeed!"

"Oh I will succeed and you better start running because you don't know where I am or where I'm gonna be." And Jackson hung up.

Julie cried harder. The doorbell rang and Julie screamed.

"Go away!"

The doorbell rang again and Julie walked very cautiously to open the door. She slowly went to the door as the doorbell kept ringing and as her hand touched the knob, the ringing stopped.

Something didn't feel right. Julie felt someone was at her house.

She backed away from the door and looked around the room to see if Jackson was anywhere in sight.

Jackson mysteriously crept up behind her and said, "Surprise."

Julie turned around and saw Jackson holding a knife and grabbed both of his wrists and a struggled ensued.

The knife of the bland quivered in his hand as she pushed his wrists back away from her and back towards him. She pushed him against a wall and the knife slipped out of his hand and slid across the kitchen floor.

Jackson grabbed her by the throat and head butted her. He grabbed her by the neck and shoulders squeezing her really hard and spun her around and through her to the floor.

He kicked her in the ribs and kicked her in the ribs again. He picked her up by grabbing her by the throat and started strangling her.

"I'm gonna have to teach you some manners!"

Julie spit on his face and he let go of her. As she was finally free from his grasp, she ran up the stairs and went straight towards her room.

She slammed the door shut and put a chair behind it so Jackson won't get in. She tried opening the window but it wouldn't budge.

There was on thing she had to do. She hid under the bed. She heard loud knocking at the door.

"Julie! "Open the door! Open the goddamn fucking door!"

She could see the frames loosening shaking on the wall. He was almost knocking the door down. She saw the door crashed to the ground and saw his footsteps looking for her.

She covered her mouth to silence her screams. "Julie? Julie where are you? I know you're in here."

Julie felt tears welling up in her eyes. She tried her best not to cry or scream. She heard his footsteps stopped. She looked around and didn't see his feet anywhere.

Suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her by the leg. "Gotcha!

Julie screamed as Jackson dragged her out from under the bed. He pinned her to the wall and held his knife against her throat.

"Listen you little bitch, you're coming with me."

"No. No. Please!

"You're so gonna regret trying to escape by me. I am sick and tired of this cat and mouse game. So do me a favor and stop running away."

Lisa stormed into the room and caught him from behind. She tackled him but he took out his taser gun and started tasering her.

"Lisa!" Julie grabbed the lamp and through it at Jackson's head and ran out of the room.

Julie ran as fast as she could in the hallway but Jackson grabbed her by the leg and dragged her back into the room and through her on the bed.

He started strangling her with both of his hands. Julie was struggling to breath as he was choking the life out of her. Then Joe came in and through Jackson against the wall and they began fighting as Julie slid off the other side of the bed

As Joe and Jackson were fighting Jackson knocked him out and picked up his taser gun and went up to Julie.

"You're life is going to end now."

Lisa and Joe both pulled themselves up from the floor and pushed Jackson right out the window. Julie got up and saw him lying on the ground motionless.


End file.
